


Homecoming

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: The homecoming ball. No assassins we have plenty of drama without them.





	Homecoming

It was the day of the homecoming ball, Athena found herself in the palace’s boutique looking for a dress. There were so many that she loved, she wasn’t sure how to choose. She browsed silently, imagining wearing each one, Percy by her side, she was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice.  
“What do I need to know Athena?” Bailey asked as she stepped beside her younger cousin.  
“You need to ask him that Bailey.” Athena replied turning to look at her cousin, he hadn’t told her, of course he hadn’t.  
“Lady Bailey, I have your dress in this fitting room for you, the King picked it out for you.” An attendant said stepping up to Bailey, directing her to the fitting room.  
Bailey stepped into the fitting room and let out a gasp when she saw the gown, it was the most beautiful dress she’d ever seen. It was stunning, a creamy blush color, floor length, the bodice was form fitting and heavily beaded, the skirt had a sheer overlay that was heavily beaded at the hips and the fading to a more sporadic spacing of beads. It has a connecting cape made of the same sheer material as the overlay, beaded to match the skirt. She felt like a queen in the dress, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the mirror, just staring at the way she looked in the dress. Finally, she pulled her eyes away and headed back to her room to finish getting ready.  
***  
As Bailey went into the fitting room, Athena went back to looking for the perfect dress. Her eyes widened when she saw the dark teal dress. She took it into the fitting room, it was a sleeveless floor length ball gown with voluminous skirt and high neckline, fitted bodice, sheer overlay, fabric sparsely covering her breasts, beading covering the bodice, slightly into the hips of the skirt. It was just a little risky, but she wasn’t in contention to be queen anymore so it didn’t matter, the dress would certainly turn heads. Her engagement to Percy already had them talking, what was the harm in a little more talk?  
As she left the fitting room she noticed Bailey had already left, she headed back to her room with Percy to finish getting ready and show him the dress she picked.  
***  
Bailey was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when there was a knock on her door. Opening she found Liam looking dapper in a black suit with creamy blush tie, that she realized matched the color of her dress nearly perfectly.  
“Liam.” She said, surprised to see him.  
“Wow Bailey, you look....forgive me I’m speechless” Liam stuttered, Bailey blushed.  
“Liam you look very handsome” she said, eyes roving over his muscular frame.  
“There is just one thing you’re missing Bailey,” Liam stated, his eyes fixed on her.  
“You on my arm?” She quipped.  
Liam pulled the tiara out from behind his back as she gasped at its sparkling beauty.  
“Liam I couldn’t possibly wear that.” She breathed, her hand clutching her heart.  
“You can and you will Bailey, I want to make you feel like a queen.” Liam replied.  
“Liam, I already feel like a queen in this dress.” She stated, gesturing at the gown he’d chosen for her.  
“Please, it will complete the look.” Liam said, his eyes never leaving her beautiful form.  
Bailey nodded, Liam then he carefully placed it on her head his thumb ghosting down her face taking in her beauty.  
“Perfect. Shall we?” He asked, offering his arm.  
Bailey placed her hand on his arm, holding just below his elbow before they headed to the ball together.  
Liam stopped turning to face Bailey before entering the ballroom, “ you know Bailey, I never thanked you for coming here. You’ll never know what it truly means to me.” He said, gently brushing the hair away from her face placing a gentle kiss on her lips.  
Bailey smiled affectionately at Liam, before taking his arm again as they entered the ballroom together. Hushed whispers spread throughout the ballroom, everyone talking about Liam and Bailey. Athena gasped as she saw her cousin looking very much like a queen.  
Percy placed a gentle hand on her arm, drawing her attention to him. “You alright doll?” He asked.  
She smiled over to him, “I’m perfect, I have you.” She replied softly.  
He leaned in and whispered, “you’re 100 times more gorgeous.”  
Athena smiled and leaned up kissing him softly, he always made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and knew exactly how to make her feel better no matter what was bothering her.  
***  
“I have to check on some things. Will you be okay for a moment?” Liam asked kissing Bailey’s hand.  
Bailey nodded, her eyes scanning the crowd as he walked away. She spotted Drake leaning against the bar taking everyone one in, typical Walker she smirked. Bailey walked over to the bar, standing next to him she ordered her favorite drink, whiskey neat.  
"Is Liam playing dress up with you now Bailey?" Drake asked snidely as he sipped his whiskey.  
"At least he knows how to get what he wants Walker and doesn't drag his feet." Bailey quipped back.  
Drake's jaw dropped, she had dragged her feet just as much as he had. Before he could reply Bailey turned and walked away, letting her words truly sink in.  
Drake moved quickly, reaching out he grabbed her arm. She spun looking at him.  
"You're right I’m jealous. I should’ve made my move long ago but I didn’t. I want to now." Drake said, grief of past actions in his voice.  
Bailey stepped closer, her eyes sparkling with lust, "what are you going to do Walker?" She asked.  
"This." Drake said just before his lips crashed into hers sending sparks through both of them.  
Bailey pulled back from the kiss surprised at the fact that she had the same reaction she had with Liam, she smiled at Drake before walking away again.  
***  
Athena saw Drake grab Bailey and she could sense what was about to happen the second his hand wrapped around her cousins arm. She wasn’t the least bit surprised when she saw her cousin step closer or when Drake kissed her, how had her cousin found herself in the same mess she had been in?  
***  
Liam glanced around the room looking for Bailey, he watched as Drake pulled her towards him. He felt hopeful as she steps to Drake and feels himself smirk as Drake kisses her. Maybe telling her would be easier than he thought, he’d just have to talk to Drake tomorrow.  
***  
After their kiss Bailey walked away unable to process what had just happened. She was here for Liam but she couldn’t deny her feelings for Drake either. Bailey found Liam as he was speaking to some other nobles.  
“Ah you’re just in time Bailey. I was about to make a toast.” Liam said grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, handing one to Bailey.  
Liam tapped the side of his glass waiting to gather the attention of the room.  
“I’d like to propose a toast to this wonderful woman standing next to me. Bailey, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be able to stand here tonight. You have been my saving grace and my light at the end of a dark tunnel. I’m so elated that you decided to join me in Cordonia. My country is brighter because you are here. To Bailey” Liam said in a caring soft voice, stealing glances at Bailey as he spoke.  
Bailey blushed at Liam’s words, a look of shock on her face as she smiled softly at him.  
Liam leaned over and gently kissed Bailey’s cheek before taking her hand and leading her to their table.  
******  
After dinner Liam excused himself kissing Bailey on the cheek before he left, he was talking to Drake when Athena approached.  
“Why am I not surprised to see you two together?” Athena asked, “I see you’re already crowning your new queen, too bad she's still in the dark."  
"Athena, I promised you I’d tell you. Now if you’d please let me tell her in my way I would appreciate it." Liam replied coolly, frustration in his voice.  
“You better Liam, or I will." Athena stated, turning on her heel and walking away.  
***  
Bailey noticed Perceval alone at the table and decided to use this chance to talk to him.  
“Perceval,” she said sitting next to him.  
Perceval smiled nodding in her direction.  
“I don’t believe I’ve properly congratulated you Perceval. It just seems so sudden that I hope there is some reason for this rush of events. She’s the only family I have Duke, you better not hurt her.” Bailey stated, not understanding the rush.  
"Bailey, I know it’s sudden but I have no intention of hurting her. It’s my goal every day to make her smile. She’s the only woman I’ve ever loved, and I can’t wait to make her my wife.” Perceval replied, smiling wide as he saw Athena approach them.  
“There’s the man of my dreams.” Athena said as she leaned down to kiss him.  
Percy smiled as she pulled away, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
“Take a walk with me?” She asked smiling wide.  
“Sure thing doll.” Percy replied standing up and taking her hand, following her out to the gardens.  
Percy led her threw the hedge maze, having spent a fair bit of time at the palace, he knew the way to the center well.  
Athena saw the swing in the center and let out a girlish giggle, pulling Percy with her, “push me?” She asked letting go of his hand and sitting on the swing.  
“Of course doll.” He replied stepping behind her and gently pushing her.  
Her head fell back as she let out a peel of laughter, Percy chuckled softly loving her moment of pure joy. After a few minutes she dragged her feet along the ground stopping the swing, she leaned back against Percy’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her.  
“I can’t wait until it’s just us for awhile.” She said so softly he almost couldn’t hear.  
“Tomorrow doll,” he replied, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.  
Tomorrow they would leave the drama of the court behind, tomorrow they would go home. 


End file.
